


Giveaway prize for shitpostingsterek

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, I've been told there is slight dubcon in this so, Kissing, M/M, Virgin Stiles, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, but i every character is more then happy and consenting, married sterek, mild dubcon, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: This is the prompt:  sterek - recently married - virgin stiles -  frottage, fingering to just the tip to oops we did the do





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at profoundsterekscamander

Stiles should have known this would happen, it was just how they were, both all in or nothing, give and take. Not that he regretted it, of course he didn’t he wouldn’t be here if he did, but still it was, it was mind blowing.

Stiles was no longer a virgin. 

Jesus he can remember it all so clearly, he rolls over staring openly at the soft lines of Derek’s face as the sun glints through the curtains, his body tingling pleasantly, a slight ache reminding him of exactly how the night had gone.

They’d stumbled into the room, kissing breathless giggles away as Derek drags his hand over Stiles’ hips and round to his ass, pulling him in close as he grabs fist fulls of his asscheeks, hauling him up making Stiles squeak and wrap his legs around the Alpha’s hips, moaning softly when their clothed cocks rub together, gasping out a laugh when Derek stumbles and swears, carrying Stiles along to the bed. 

Stiles hadn’t been nervous at the time, they’d done this plenty, grinding desperately against each other, skin damp and tongues tangled, fingers clinging to each other too scared to let go incase it all disappeared. 

It wasn’t until his husband - oh God, he can say that now, _husband_ \- peeled off his shoes, socks, trousers and top, tossing it all aside, reverently mouthing down Stiles’ chest, tracing the line of moles past his nipples and down to the dip of his stomach, that Stiles’ brain caught up with his dick and oh fuck there’s the nerves.

He flushes, right from the tps of his ears all the way down to his toes and it’s blotchy and horrible and he covers his face with his hands, whining softly, muttering a soft ‘Derek’, he wasn’t sure if it was a plea to stop or to keep going but Derek shushed him sweetly, pushing up to press his mouth to Stiles’ tangling their fingers together, pulling his hands away from his face.

“Let me see you, Stiles, you’re so beautiful, please let me see you.”

Stiles had bitten his lip, counting down from ten to try and hide how much Derek calling him beautiful effected him, but his cock jumping against his stomach probably gave him away.

He peeks his eyes open and can’t fight the smile that comes to his lips when he spots Derek’s big goofy grin, his cheeks burning when Derek whispers a soft ‘hey’ his fingers curling, warm and rough, around Stiles’ cock. 

He let’s out a gurgled, moaned, ‘hey’ bucking his hips into the touch, his head falling back onto the pillows, gasping softly when Derek starts stroking him, circling his thumb around the tip of Stiles’ cock until it starts dribbling precum, his chest tight and his cock throbbing. 

He’s so so close to cumming when Derek stops, he lets out a loud sounds of protest, fucking his hips up trying to regain the friction his lashes fluttering open, not that he noticed they’d even shut, staring up at Derek with a pout that he would never admit was actually a pout.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I want-”

Stiles blinks when Derek grunts in frustration, soothing his hands up Stiles’ thighs, settling between his legs, his fingertips dusting up over Stiles’ ass, ghosting between his cheeks.

“I want to finger you, can I?”

Stiles groans, throwing an arm over his face, his mouth going slack at the very idea, ignoring the bundle of knots in his stomach he nods his head, smiling at Derek’s low ‘fuck, okay, hold on.’ Feeling the weight of the bed dip and the sound of a zipper, Stiles would be kind of amused that Derek thought to be prepared but honestly he’s mostly flattered because Derek? Want’s to do _this,_ with _Stiles!_

He spreads his legs a little wider, ignoring the blush that seems permanent on his skin, slowly moving his arm to watch as Derek climbs back onto the bed, now blissfully naked and, _fuck,_ that’s a sight. 

He stares, just stares as Derek settles back between his legs, popping the cap of the lube bottle, pouring it over his right hand, those gorgeous, multicoloured eyes of his turning up to lock with Stiles’ a small smile on his lips. 

“Ready?”

He nods again, biting his tongue too turned on to even answer, his breath rushing out of his chest at the first brush of Derek’s finger against his rim, wet and a little cold, making him jump and let out a high, embarrassing sound that makes Derek chuckle.

“Sorry, cold, huh?”

Stiles mumbles something, even he doesn’t know what he’s trying to say because at that moment Derek starts inching his finger in past his rim, so fucking slowly Stiles feels like he could die, but he knows it’s necessary, it feels weird at first, foreign in his hole, stretched in a way he’s only tried a few times himself.

He grits his teeth and tries to relax as Derek works his finger deep, a second one coming alongside the first to push into his tight little hole, 

He cries out in surprise when heat laces up his spine and his dick twitches, grabbing at the sheets, knuckles white, eyes screwed shut.

“Found it.”

He gives a gurballed agreement as Derek starts working his fingers over his prostate, knocking the air from Stiles’ chest, his cock throbbing as Stiles starts begging for more, loving the stretched out, filled up feeling.

He barely registers his husbands muttered swearing, glancing down to see Derek’s free hand wrapped firmly around his cock, jerking in time to his fingers pumping in and out of Stiles’ ass. They’re on three now moving faster, harder and Stiles is bucking off the bed, practically fucking writhing in pleasure.

“Derek, more, more _please!_ ”

“Stiles more would mean...”

He swallows the lump in his throat, pausing to pant for a minute before whispering a shakey-

“Just the tip?”

Derek groans, slipping his fingers free of Stiles’ rim, crawling ontop of him, the heat of his body leaving Stiles whimpering softly, his thighs trembling as Derek presses in close, his cock brushing between Stiles’ cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

Stiles nods, breathing out slowly, preparing himself for the thick feeling of a real life cock pressing against his hole.

It’s indescribable, the hot thrum of cock against his rim, pressing in ever so slowly, like Derek is scared he’ll break. 

Stiles wont break and he wants _more._

He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, digging his heels into his ass, wiggling down the bed, pushing Derek in deeper. He whines when Derek’s hands grab onto his hips. bruising the soft, pale skin there, holding him still.

“Fuck, don’t wanna hurt you, stop moving.”

Stiles can’t help but grin, chest heaving, rolling his hips back onto Derek’s cock as best he can. 

“Then, fucking - just - move!”

Derek snarls, fangs bared and eyes glowing a brilliant red and snaps his hips forward, forcing the rest of his cock, deep into Stiles’ ass. 

They both freeze when Stiles cries out, grabbing for Derek’s shoulders, the Alpha growling low even as he remains in place, letting Stiles adjust to the feeling of it, of being fucked full and open. 

Derek moves slowly, inching his cock out and then back into Stiles’ hole, forcing him wide and gaping, biting at his tongue as the feeling of too much becomes not enough and he works his hips down, meeting Derek’s thrusts.

He moans when Derek buries his face into Stiles’ neck, mouth sucking bruises over his moles, connecting the dots with marks of his own leaving Stiles’ cock spurting precum and his balls tightening, toes curling as they hurtle towards orgasm.

He shivers when Derek breathes out ‘I love you’s against his skin, hiccuping the words back at him as he tumbles over the edge, tears prickling at his eyes overwhelmed with the feeling of being in love with the big doofy werewolf. 

He cums in thick stripes over their stomachs and chests, groaning at the hot flow of cum in his ass a few moments later, shivering at the empty feeling of Derek pulling out, cum trickling out of his hole, smiling when Derek rolls onto off the bed, grunting and wondering to get a damp cloth, cleaning Stiles up with so much love and care in his touch that Stiles has to take a moment to cover his face and stop from crying. 

He never thought he could have this but here Derek was, climbing onto the bed, curling up next to him, arm around his waist, face pressed into his hair, holding them both through their come down.

He’s the luckiest guy on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifesblood <3


End file.
